Insanity
by Shea279
Summary: Inspired by Death101-Fox Version's story Twisted logic. Can't think of a Damn Summary.


**A/N: And so with madness ensues more madness! So, since Death 101- Fox Version, or, Death, wrote her story, Twisted Logic,  I'm going to write my side of that story, she actually has a great idea going and I hope the authors that were involved write their own sides to it to, but, that up to them, for now, here's my part (By the way, my brother's name is not Noland, but just so his name won't actually be used, you know.)

* * *

**

_Crash…_

"Dammit Buyo! Chiki! Cut it out!" It was actually a pretty fine day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing their Spring tunes, and it was just warm enough to go out without a jacket. Of course, it wasn't likely that Shea279, or Shea, if you prefer to call her, would be out on a day like this. Today, she was chasing after her two furry companions, her new cat Buyo, who was, in fact, pretty old, and rescued from the local animal shelter, and her older dog, Chiki, who had lived in her family's household since she was young. However, despite her getting along with them, the two didn't quite get along with one another. Buyo jumped onto the counter where Shea's tank of three goldfish, Kohaku, Shun, and Yuuki were kept.

"Buyo….no….down!" Shea commanded. Shea grabbed Chiki, who was running at her feet, and Buyo jumped down as commanded. Shea let out a small sigh.

"This is what I get for trying to write a new chapter." Her brother Noland leaned against the doorframe to her room.

"This is what you get for running a zoo in your room and being a fanfiction junkie." Shea put the dog down and crossed her arms.

"I am not a fanfiction junkie." Noland raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you do after you get home from school?" Shea blinked. He knew what she did when she got home, so why would he need to ask?

"You know, I write a new chapter to Mismatched- Aw dammit!" Noland smirked in triumph, before turning around to return to playing his video games. And he had the nerve to make her admit her addiction, but he wouldn't admit he was a video game junkie? She was disrupted from her thoughts the sound of MSN's sign in ring. "Death101- Fox Version has just signed in" It read. So, Shea sat down and typed a simple 'Hey', before going back to trying to think of things to write for the new chapter of her story. When she couldn't think of anything, she ruffled her short brown hair with her hands.

"Gah!" She calmed down once she heard the MSN sound for a reply and her conversation with Death flashing orange on the tab bar.

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_Hey _

_Shea279 Says:_

_What's up? _

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_Nothing much. A weird plant showed up at my house, and I can't read the message that came with it until Spidey gets back from work. What about you, Shea?_

Shea had to think about this one. A weird plant showing up, with no explanation at all…. Nope, nothing suspicious there at all.

_Shea279 Says:_

Weird_. A stray cat came up to me and scratched me when I petted it. Then I got an email from some guy named Cliff Lazenby._

Which was true. She had gotten scratched by a cat, who looked much like Kuwabara's cat from Yu Yu Hakusho, while trying to pet it, and then, while checking her email, she got some email from a guy named Cliff Lazenby. She still had to wonder who the hell that was. He said that she used up some chances or something like that and he gave her an extra because she was a girl, and he didn't fight girls. So, when Death asked about what it said, she told her exactly that.

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_Weird. Sounds like Kuwabara._

She nodded to herself, because it did happen to sound exactly like something Kuwabara would say and do. She next tried to convince herself that the stray cat that scratched her looking like Kuwabara's cat was just coincidence. Not to mention the OTHER cat that had scratched her, but it wasn't worth much thought, just a black cat with an eye looking like it was torn out, not uncommon where she lived. She was already trying to shrug off an email she had gotten from fanfiction that was telling her to delete all her stories by April first, which, she, Death, and a few other authors, had taken as an April Fool's joke. Death asked if it was okay to add another author to the conversation, Kaori Minamino, or Kaori. She agreed and the notice that told her 'Anatomy Class ROCKS' had joined the conversation appeared.

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_Hey Kaori, what's up?_

_Shea279 Says:_

_Heya Kaori._

_Anatomy Class ROCKS Says:_

_Hey, and Nothing much. Someone lit my garbage cans on fire, and I found a dead cat in my room._

Shea's eyes widened. Why the hell would someone leave a dead cat in someone's room, unless…

_Shea279 says:_

_Someone killed your cats?!_

_Anatomy Class ROCKS Says:_

_Not mine. Just a cat. Looked like a stray. Black fur. Missing an eye._

No way in hell, was that the second cat that had scratched her that day, but nevertheless, Shea typed:

_Shea279 Says:_

_That sounds like the cat that scratched me_

_Anatomy Class ROCKS Says:_

_When did that happen?_

Shea was about to answer, but noticed Death was typing, so stopped, do to her own personal courtesy of waiting rule.

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_Shea got scratched by a stray and got an email from some Cliff,_

She finished with Lazenby, which, if she had not, Shea probably would have finished. But, Death saved her a sentence or two.

_Anatomy Class ROCKS Says:_

_Isn't that the guy who voiced Kuwabara in the movies_

_Death101- Fox Version Says:_

_You mean Kuwahara? And no clue,_

Shea questioned why a voice actor would email a threat to her, while Buyo jumped onto her lap and onto her keyboard. They chatted for a little while, and Shea learned that there might just be something after the YYH authors of . They talked about a girl who reported getting attacked by some boy that looked like Jin, Death's publisher hating her, and how the three of them hoped the other authors were okay. They chatted until they all had to sign off to continue with their afternoons. Shea got up, and then looked to Chiki, who was begging her for the biscuit in her hand.

"No. No treats for you until after we walk." She held up the leash and Chiki spazzed before letting Shea clip on her collar. Shea placed her hand on the doorknob and turned back a moment.

"Noland! Make sure Buyo doesn't try to eat my Goldfish please!" She waited for his reply.

"Whatever… Aw damn my Kill streak!" He shouted back. Shea rolled her eyes and continued out the door. She took a power walk to the park with Chiki running beside her, panting. Of course, being her clumsy self, and with the glaring sun blinding her, she crashed into some one. Chiki was halted to a stop as well.

"I'm so sorry! I such a moron-"

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going. Need a hand?" A raspy voice answered. She was about to take the man's offer, when something forced her to freeze. This man was a tall carrot top, dark brown eyes, almost blackish. He wasn't very attractive either. But, that's not why she froze, it was because, this man looked like….Kuwabara. Not only that, but animated, like she was in the show with him. Once Shea regained the ability to speak, she did.

"I-uh…I, I'll be fine." She got up, grabbing on to Chiki's leash so tightly, her knuckles paled. The man Shrugged, and started to walk away. He looked back at her once more, his eyes containing a gleam of something she could not determine.

Her breathing remained heavy as Shea watched him leave. Her cell phone rang then, and she picked it up, her voice trembling as she answered it.

"He-Hello?" The voice on the other line was calm.

" He's coming for you…" Shea jumped, making Chiki bark excitedly.

"W-who-" The hum of an open line greeted her. She placed the phone back in her pocket, her eyes saucer- wide.

"You do know why he's after you, don't you?" Shea whirled around quickly, spotting a woman there-after. Her hair was long, tied back in a pony-tail, and a very unnatural green color. Her eyes were soft and slightly calming; her voice had a bit of… Shea couldn't quite place it. Like the strange man, she also looked animated.

"Can you… tell me who you are..?" The woman turned, ushering for Shea to follow. She did so, and quite reluctantly. They came to a bench, where the lady revealed herself.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize your own character Shea." Shea voiced her confusion.

"….What?" The woman freed her hair from the ponytail, tipping off Shea.

"Sprite?!" Sprite nodded, but that was her only answer to the question.

"You do know why he's after you, correct?" Shea patted Chiki, shaking her head slowly.

"Kuwabara is after you, because he feels ignored. He has been feeling so. Being an ignored character is a torture Shea." Shea's encounter with the strange man, had been indeed, and encounter with Kuwabara.

"But why? Why is he trying to scare me so badly?" Sprite looked away for a moment, a hint of sorrow tainted her voice.

"As I said, he's ignored, he has been in a lot of the stories you write. You skipped his fight with Elder Toguro, and you also missed some of his best lines during your first story." Shea looked down.

"But I assumed everyone who read it…saw those things… I didn't mean to…" Sprite put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shea, all I can tell you now, is let your fate guide you, as of now, it is possibly the only thing that can." She stood up, placing her hair back into a pony tail. She began to leave; Shea was at a loss of words for a moment.

"Wait!" Sprite turned back, and Shea studied the woman's thick emerald gaze.

"Can you please tell me…" She stammered around, trying to say the right thing. "Why aren't you after me? I made you frail…you have possibly the worst mother in history, and as of now… you don't have anyone to love, or who truly loves you. So why…?" Sprite shrugged.

"You also made me the damsel in distress." She smirked, something Shea never would of imagined would cross the face of such a nice character.

"And I know…you have the power to change these things." That was the last thing she said, before turning away and leaving the girl to her thoughts. Shea took unsteady steps on the way back to her building. She shuddered as she reached her apartment door. Hearing a rustle inside she jumped, but then considered it to be Noland, and pushed open the door.

"Noland! I'm home!" There was no answer.

"Mom?!" Yet another call without an answer. Fear suddenly overtook her body, and she found herself paralyzed.

"N-Noland...M-mom?" She began to shake, clutching onto her dogs leash tightly, not even letting Chiki off. She slowly walked toward her room as she regained her ability to move. And upon entering, she almost screamed, but could not find the voice. In her room... petting Buyo… the man she had met at the park, the character she ignored a great deal…Kuwabara. She swallowed hard, trying to find words.

"Kuwabara… why is it that my ignoring you… would drive you toward killing me." Kuwabara looked toward me, his attention now off of Buyo. Shea let go of Chiki's leash and she scrambled into Noland's room. He said nothing and advanced toward her.

"Kuwabara… how do you know that I meant to ignore you?" She said, her voice rising a little. No answer. He drew his Spirit sword. He rushed at her and she scrambled back, her back hitting the hardwood floor. Pointing it to her neck, he breathed.

"I told you… you had an extra chance…and you lost it." She understood now… the letters, the email from cliff… the cats, she got it all now. It was all Kuwabara, and he had been waiting for this moment. This was very out of Kuwabara's character, but as she looked up into his eyes, her own stained by tears, she saw that gleam again….the one she saw at the park… and now she knew…. It was Insanity.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Death, Kinda ended like you, started half comical, ended dark and untelling, though, you had yours better by a long shot! Anyway, I will also do what Death did, hoping she doesn't mind, and write an alternate ending to that. Or, if you don't want to read the ending, and if you want to decide if I live or die, then don't scroll down any farther.

* * *

**

"Kuwabara!" A voice sounded through the room, out of breath and husky. Kuwabara, who was hovering over Shea, his defenseless target, turned around. Sprite stood in the doorway, panting heavily. She looked up, her eyes dark with wonder.

"How does this help anything?" Kuwabara looked from her, to Shea.

"It'll get me the revenge I need." Sprite stepped forwards.

"But how will it fix anything?" Kuwabara raised the sword again, turning and Shea winced, knowing he was going to kill her.

"How does it solve it?!" Sprite shouted. Kuwabara took his Sword from Shea's throat again. Sprite visibly calmed down.

"Kuwabara, if you kill her now, how is that going to help you? That'll mean she could never fix her mistake." Kuwabara suddenly stood up, and before Shea could get up herself….Both of the characters,were gone.


End file.
